Por ti
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Otro One Shot LuffyNami


**Por ti**

**One Piece propiedad de Enichiro Oda.**

El Thousand Sunny navegaba por los mares del Grand Line, Nami revisaba sus mapas con calma, mientras tanto, Luffy jugaba a perseguirse con Chopper y Ussop... y Zoro, aunque este último solo los perseguía por qué había sido engañado por Luffy, Franky revisaba algunos planos del Sunny para agregarle algunos avances, Robin leía una enciclopedia medica y de reojo lanzaba divertidas miradas al grupo de niños que tenía por nakamas, aunque algo le preocupaba.

...Luffy, el saber que su infantil capitán era nieto del famoso Vicealmirante del cuartel general de la Marina Monkey D. Garp... y no solo eso, también enterarse de que era hijo del famoso líder revolucionario Monkey D. Dragón, además de ser ahora un pirata sobre el cual pesaba una recompensa de 300,000,000 de berris era algo de notarse.

En esas andaba Robin, cuando alguien se le acerco por la espalda.

¿Qué pasa Robin?- dijo Nami al notar a su amiga sumamente pensativa.

No, no es nada, es solo que pensaba... ahora la vida de nuestro capitán será más pesada que antes... todo a causa de Enies Lobby- dijo Robin con seriedad, Nami le miro y volteo la vista para ver a Luffy.

Si... tienes razón, aunque no solo para él, recuerda que todos estamos metidos en esto- dijo Nami con calma, Robin entonces recordo que todos tenían recompenzas por sus cabezas.

En esto, los unicos que se salvan son el cocinero y Nariz larga kun- dijo Robin al recordar que Sanji no tenía foto en el cartel de se busca, tan solo un dibujo... bastante mal hecho, y que Ussop estaba catalogado como Sogeking, el Rey de los Tiradores.

Aunque lo que dices si me causa algo de temor- dijo Nami de pronto, Robin le miro extrañada.

¿De que hablas?- preguntó Robin.

Luffy no le toma importancia a su recompenza, para él es emocionante esto, y eso me causa un gran temor- dijo Nami seriamente, Robin le miro con algo de sorpresa, más al ver que la mirada de Nami expresaba más de lo que ella decía.

"¿Podría ser que Nami? No, no lo creo, aunque, no seria extraño, ni la primera vez que pasa"- pensó Robin mientras que miraba de nueva cuenta al grupo... y como Zoro les soltaba tremendos coscorrones a Chopper, Ussop y Luffy, después se iba a dormir.

Las horas pasaron, después de cenar, todos se retiraron a dormir, excepto Nami, a quien le tocaba la guardía de esa noche.

Mientras que ella se encontraba en la torre vigia, empezó a recordar la conversacion con Robin... y de pronto un temor le invadió, con los cargos que pesaban sobre él, y su historial familiar, algun día podría terminarsele la suerte y ser capturado por la Marina, no solo eso, si los marines sabían que el era el hijo de Dragón, no quería ni imaginar las torturas que le aplicarían para que revelara algo, aunque él no supiese nada.

Nami entonces noto una lagrima que caía por sus mejillas, no era de tristeza, sino de una enorme preocupación, Luffy ahora viviría en un constante peligro... y sin importar el apoyo de su abuelo, o de el reino de Alabasta, es probable que de caer en manos del Gobierno Mundial, no habría nada de piedad para él.

"Pero¿Por que lloro? Luffy es fuerte, es afortunado y no esta solo, nos tiene a todos para apoyarle, y sin importar que pase, le defenderemos hasta el final"- pensó Nami, hasta que noto que alguien le miraba.

¿Que pasa¿Por que lloras?- preguntó Luffy mirandole con curiosidad, Nami se sonrojo al notarse sorprendida por su cápitan.

¡Luffy¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Nami con sorpresa, Luffy solo hizó un puchero.

Pues estaba aburrido y vine a platicar un rato... aunque aun no me dices por que estas llorando- dijo Luffy, Nami solo se limpió los ojos.

No, no es nada, solo me entro una basura en él ojo- dijo Nami riendo, Luffy le miro con extrañeza.

¿En los dos ojos?- preguntó Luffy incredulo, Nami sepercato entonces de ello, y no pudo evitar empezar a reir, pero no era una risa de alegría, era algo así como una risa nerviosa y temerosa, como si tratara de evadir sus pensamientos.

Tranquilo... no es nada- dijo Nami dandose cuenta de que no podía parar de reir, Luffy entonces cambió de expresión a una preocupada.

Nami¿Por que no vamos a la cocina a que te tomes un cafe? Te ves alterada- dijo Luffy, Nami solo asintió.

"Vaya¿Tan mal me veo que hasta Luffy se preocupa? En serio que debó de verme tonta"- pensó Nami apenada mientras que ella y Luffy bajanban del mastil y se dirigían a la cocina.

El camino fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos decía alguna palabra, Nami estaba algo apenada por su escenita y no sabía que decirle a Luffy, este solo caminaba frente a ella con calma... aunque en su interior se encontraba preocupado por su navegante.

Bien, lo bueno es que Sanji siempre deja una jarra de cafe lista para servirse- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami asintió mientras que se acercaba a la jarra -¡Ah, espera¡Yo te sirvo!- dijo Luffy adelantandose, Nami le miro con algo de sorpresa.

No Luffy, no es necesario... -dijo Nami, pero Luffy solo negó con la cabeza.

Anda, deja que te conscienta de vez en cuando, tu solo sientate- dijo Luffy sonriendo, Nami se sonrojo levemente entonces al notar que Luffy le había puesto la mano encima de la suya.

C... claro- dijo Nami apenada.

Nami se sentó y vio divertida como Luffy trataba de servir el cafe... y es que como siempre era a él a quien le servián, pues, se la pasaba quemandose con la jarra y no sabía ni siquiera como ponerle bien el azucar.

Anda Luffy, dejalo, yo me lo preparo- dijo Nami al fin, sin evitar reirse un poco.

Nop, yo dije que te lo prepararía y eso haré- dijo Luffy con decisión.

Después de un rato consiguío prepararlo y se lo dio, Nami lo probo divertida mientras que miraba a Luffy que le miraba como esperando que le dijera su opinión.

Esta algo dulce, pero pasable- dijo Nami sonriendo, Luffy le devolvió la sonrisa.

Bien, entonces¿Ya me puedes decir por que llorabas?- preguntó Luffy, Nami le miro algo apenada.

Pues es que... solo pensé en algo, no tiene importancía- dijo Nami riendo con nervios.

No te creo, tu nunca haz llorado si no es por una buena razón... así que dime que te pasa- dijo Luffy con seriedad.

No si no es nada- dijo Nami de nueva cuenta, más la seriedad con la que Luffy le miraba, le hizó empezar a recordar sus pensamientos de nuevo, por lo que empezó a sentir las ganas de llorar de nueva cuenta.

Nami, no me mientas, me estas preocupando- dijo Luffy... y Nami ya no lo aguanto.

¡Es por ti!- gritó Nami mientras que empezaba a llorar, Luffy le miro con sorpresa -¡Que acaso no te das cuenta de que ahora vives en un peligro constante¡Ya sabes como son esos desgraciados del gobierno¡Si te llegaran a atrapar... si te llegaran a atrapar...!- dijo Nami, pero Luffy en eso la abrazó.

Así que era eso... Nami, se que no puedo asegurarte nada por ser un pirata, pero al menos si te dire algo, haré mi esfuerzo para que no me pase nada- dijo Luffy sonriendole con ternura, Nami estaba sonrojada, y entonces le devolvió el abrazó.

Luffy... -dijo Nami mientrasque dejaba caer sus lagrimas en su hombro -Gracias.

Ya no llores, sabes que no me gusta ver llorar a la persona que mas quiero...- dijo Luffy, más se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Nami le miro con sorpresa.

Luffy... -dijo Nami con sorpresa, pero entonces sonrío -Yo, yo tambien... gracias- dijo ella, entonces Luffy le miro con algo de sorpresa.

"¿Yo también¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?"- pensó Luffy, pero antes de hablar sintió como sus labios estaban siendo tocado por algo tibio... y después de un pequeño analizis de la situación, se percato de que Nami le besaba.

Luffy estaba sorprendido, pero se dejo llevar, correspondiendo timidamente el beso, cuando ambos se separaron, Nami solo sonrió apenada.

Luffy yo... -dijo Nami pero Luffy le interrumpió.

¡Guau Nami¡Si que te lo tenías guardado!- dijo Luffy con alegría -¡Mira que para ser el primero fue mejor de lo que me contaba Ace!

Je, tonto- dijo Nami sonriendo mientras que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombró de Luffy.

Afuera de la cocina, Nico Robin se apoyaba en la pared sonriendo, a su lado, Franky y Ussop solo lloraban a moco tendido, el motivo de estar allí, Robin iba por algo de cafe, Ussop y Franky iban por algun bocadillo nocturno.

¡Ah que tiernos!- decía tratando de susurrar Franky mientras que lloraba.

¡Si, se ve que nuestro Luffy se ha vuelto todo un hombre!- dijo Ussop en las mismas.

Bueno, al menos sabemos que esta a buen cuidado... así que¿Por que no les dejamos disfrutar de su privacía- dijo Robin sonriendo.

Amen- dijeron ambos mientras que seguían a la arqueologa y dejaban a la pareja que había comenzado a besarse de nuevo.

Fin.

Otro One shot de Luffy/Nami, este lo dedico a kaizoku ou16, a Halane, a Chibi Rukia, a Claudia 1542, a hana123 y a Arken Strife.

Suerte


End file.
